Caleidoscopio
by DewMew
Summary: Segundo capi presente!Harry empieza a sentirse afectado frente a algunos pensamientos... los cuales casualmente tienen q ver con una mirada, un toque y una dulce simpleza.
1. Luna o estrella

Vamos a ver... este Fic H/L se lo dedico a mi único pequeño y chusco chaparrito, la pareja Harry/Luna me recuerda mis comienzos con él, sí claro, como si hubiera sido tan sencillo... ja! Ojalá les guste, esto es:

**Caleidoscopio**

Chapter1: Luna o Estrella

Todo empezó una soleada tarde de Mayo inmediatamente después de una especialmente aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, en la que Hermione se la había pasado dándole de codazos a Ron para que si no se despertaba, al menos, dejara de roncar. EL célebre trio de Gryffindor se encaminaba lentamente hacia su siguiente clase, para poder disfrutar del suave céfiro de la tarde.

Apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde – dijo Hermione acelerando el paso.

- Tranquila Hermione, tenemos tiempo de sobra, además, da lástima perder una tarde como esta encerrado en un aula. – dijo Ron con pesar, para después adoptar una expresión de complicidad – tal vez, si pudiéramos saltarnos la clase de encantamientos para reponer un poco los ánimos, rendiríamos mejor en los cursos. – soltó en un susurro.

Hermione que ya lo miraba de reojo con gesto desaprobatorio se limitó a negar con la cabeza, para después voltearse disimulando indiferencia.

Habemos quienes nos preocupamos por nuestro futuro, no es cierto Harry? – dijo la chica en tono lacónico, Harry al reconocer la intención de su amiga sólo asintió levemente.

Porqué siempre haces eso!!! – estalló el pelirrojo.

Hacer que? – respondió tranquilamente la chica.

Eso!!!...eso!!!... siempre me ignoras cuando algo te molesta!!! – alegó el taheño.

No se de que me hablas – increpó la muchacha. Mientras Harry ponia los ojos en blanco y trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

Seguro que a Vicky nunca lo ignoras. – dijo Ron con un dejo de rencor. Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

Eso no es asunto tuyo! – la escuchó decir Harry, con un tono casi lejano, empezaban a aburrirle las comunes peleas entre sus amigos, hizo una nota mental para recordarse hablar con Ron y tratar de ayudarle con Hermione.

De pronto queria estar solo, solo y en paz, cuando sintió un leve empujoncito y de inmediato se encontró cara a cara con la última de los Weasley que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero detrás de ella una alborotada cabellera rubia, unos grandes ojos azules y una apariencia despistada llamaron más la atención de Harry y casi sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa; aún recordaba la última conversación que había sostenido con Luna Lovegood y se sentia hasta cierto punto agradecido hacia ella.

Veo que andas muy ocupado hermanito... – dijo Ginny pícaramente, quiñandole un ojo a su hermano que ya empezaba a adoptar la forma de un tomate especialmente grande.

Ginny... como... yo solo... – empezó a balbucear el pelirrojo.

Sí bueno – le interrumpió la pelirroja. – sólo nos acercamos para preguntarles si van a ir a la fiesta de inicio de curso que está organizando Ravenclaw.

Cuál fiesta de inicio de curso?

Me lo acaba de decir Luna, no es cierto? – dijo Ginny volteando para ver a la chica a sus espaldas.

Varios alumnos de mi casa están organizando una fiesta de inicio de curso abierta tambíen apara las demás casas – dijo Luna con semblante distraido. – Va a ser el viernes a las 10:00 en la sala común de mi casa, me dijeron que le avisara a los que pudiera. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y, que les parece? – dijo Ginny impaciente, pero dirigiendo la pregunta casi completamente hacia Harry.

Y a qué viene tanto interés por que vallamos? – preguntó Ron.

No te lo tomes a mal hermanito, pero no es por ti, es por Harry, si le digo a la gente que él vendrá se animarán más rápido. – dijo la pelirroja comos si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y volvió sus ojos al pelinegro. Harry se mordió el labio con indesición, no le atraia la idea de una fiesta, no se sentia con ánimo para celebrar nada, pero si se negaba estaba seguro de que la pelirroja no se daría por vencida hasta que dijera que sí.

Bueno... si ustedes quieren ir no me opongo... – dijo Harry con algo de inseguridad, dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos.

A MI también me parece buena idea – dijo Ron en la cara de su hermana haciendo énfasis en las primeras palabras.

Si no se nos cruza con ninguna tarea y regresamos temprano a la Torre a mi también. – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry de reojo de forma extraña.

Bien! – dijo Ginny casi pegando un brinco y desapareció entre los demás estudiantes seguida de una Luna con ojos soñadores.

Luego de la clase de encantamientos el trio se dirigió al gran comedor para almorzar, parecía que la noticia de la fiesta de inicio de curso de Ravenclaw había corrido como reguero de pólvora, ya que ni bien se sentaron Harry escuchó que Dean y Seamus lo comentaban muy animadamente, personalmente Harry no estaba tan emocionado y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí iria, le fastidiaba la idea de estar rodeado de gente que seguramente haria comentarios sobre él, ya sea buenos o malos, por otro lado ni él mismo sabía porque había accedido a ir...

Harry!!!!

- No me grites Ron, aquí estoy

Lo siento Harry pero hace como media hora que te estoy llamando – dijo el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido – te preguntaba si vas a pedirle permiso a la profesora Mcnagall para volver a fromar parte del equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor.

. . .

El día de la fiesta ya casi todo Hogwarts estaba a la espectativa e impaciente por que se terminen las clases, claro, todo Hogwarts menos Harry, que despues de uno de sus comunes sueños intranquilos la noche pasada solo tenia ganas de dormir, dormir y no poder soñar, el día para él se fue volando mientras que para los otros parecia no tener fin, cerca de las 8:00 pm. Ya no habian casi chicas en la sala común, la mayoría habia subido a arreglarse, eso era algo que Harry nunca entendería, como si las mujeres quisieran hacerse un cambio total de ellas mismas, solo para una noche, Ron y él subieron cerca de las 9:00 pm a su habitación, y al cabo de más o menos cuarenta minutos ya estaban listos; Harry usaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado y una camiseta verde esmeralda entallada que resaltaba el vivo color de sus ojos y le sentaba bastante bien y Ron vestía un pantalón vaquero algo ancho y una polera simple que le daba una apariencia inocente. Listos ambos se encaminaron a la sala común para esperar a Hermione. Ron realmente parecía impaciente por verla y cuando porfin bajó Harry tuvo que reprimir una risita al observar a Ron boca abierto y con los ojos clavados en su amiga (NA: imagínense la cara de idiota que tiene cualquier hombre enamorado P) Hermione llevaba un vestido corto bastante entallado y el cabello recogido en un lazo muy casual del que se escapaban algunos mechones que caian gracilmente por su rostro. Ella sonreia y Harry tenía el presentimiento de que si no se movian pronto tendría que recoger el corazón de Ron del suelo así que luego de saludarse se encaminaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw, que ese día permitiria el paso a cualquiera sin contraseña, ni bien llegaron Harry ya se estaba arrepintiendo, todo el mundo se veía muy animado y entablaban conversaciones superficiales entre ellos, la música de ritmo muy marcado invitaba a bailar pero nada lograba motivar a Harry, de cierta forma se sentía débil, tan diferente al resto de los demás, como si viniera de otro mundo.

Te encuentras bien, Harry – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hermione. – te ves pálido.

Eh... sí, sí – respondió Harry rápidamente, no quería que sus amigos la pasaran mal por su culpa.

Estás seguro?, si quieres podemos regresar. – le dijo Ron con gesto preocupado.

No... no, estoy bien – dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa.

Hermione no se veía muy convencida, pero Ron al encontrarla desprevenida pensó que no encontraría mejor oportunidad.

Emm... te... gustaría bailar... Hermione? – dijo casi sin poder creérselo el mismo. Harry sonrió ahora sí de forma sincera y Hermione se quedó de una pieza por lo que parecieron años y después de parpadear un par de veces se encaminó al centro de la sala del brazo de su amigo.

Harry los observaba satisfecho, talvez ya no tendría que hablar con Ron para ayudarle con Hermione. De pronto se sintió más sobrante que nunca, pensaba seriamente en irse y dejar a sus amigos disfrutar el resto de la noche, le pareció que no era mala idea y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sala común cuando se dio de lleno con alguien y luego de acomodarse los lentes se encontró con unos ojos grandes y azules que lo miraban inquisitivamente.

Hola. - fue todo lo que vino a la cabeza de Harry.

A tus amigos les preocupará que te vallas – dijo Luna con simpleza. Harry parpadeó un par de veces. – Ellos merecen estar solos – dijo mientras fijaba la vista hacia Ron y Hermione que ahora bailaban una pieza lenta, mirándose como si se encontraran en un sueño.

Pero al voltear para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos azules se vio solo, y al pasear su mirada por la sala solo llegó a atizbar un desordenado cabello rubio salir de la habitación, sin pensar fue tras los pasos de la muchacha dejando atrás la bulla y el murmullo de la reunión, escuchaba los pasos ligeros y sin prisa de Luna, pero a pesar de saber que podía alcanzarla no lo hacía, solo se limitaba a seguirla, al subir unas escaleras la vió entrar en un salón y al momento dejaron de escucharse los pasitos, con indecisión entró sin hacer ruido y se sorprendió al encontrarse en la torre de astronomía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a dónde iba.

Qué haces aquí? – escuchó una voz queda a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con el rostro totalmente sorprendido de Luna, tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos casi parecía que se le hiban a salir y los labios entreabiertos.

mmm... saliste tan de repente... que... creí que... te sentias mal o algo así – dijo Harry casi sin pensar. Luna frunció ligeramente el seño. – Siempre me voy así – dijo más para ella que para Harry. – Nunca nadie me ha seguido – dijo con un tono de desconfianza mirando a Harry casi asustada. Este avanzó con disimulo y fingió estar muy interesado en la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido que se veian a travez del amplio ventanal de la torre, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, pero él sabía que era solo una apariencia, muy lejos de allí, o tal vez no tanto, el ser al que más despreciaba maquinaba una forma de destruirlo, de quitarle lo poco que le quedaba y lo haría, sin duda, solo podria vivir en paz uno de los dos... la imagen del bosque lo llevó a la noche en que Hagrid escapó llevándose a Fang inconsiente, a los tres rayos rojos chocando contra el pecho de la profesora Mcnagall y luego como si los recuerdos lo acorralaran, lo obligaron a revivir el día en el Ministerio, la profesía, los mortífagos, el salon circular con gradas, el arco y el velo negro como el cabello de su padrino antes de caer...

Lo extrañas verdad? – una voz suave a su lado, una mano pequeña limpiaba una gota que resbalaba por su mejilla. Harry miró a Luna profundamente, los tranquilos ojos azules parecian intentar cauterizar las heridas de su alma. – Sabes donde está. No le gustaría verte sufrir. – dijo Luna con esa simpleza que a Harry le empezaba a gustar. Un instante que parecia durar años, hacía mucho que Harry no se sentía tan cómodo junto a alguien. Luna retiró despacio su mano del rostro de Harry, que sintió como si le quitaran algo que había sido suyo desde siempre, Luna no parecía ruborizada como Ginny, ni melancólica y llorosa como Cho, ni preocupada como Hermione, ni se molestaba en hacerlo reir como Ron, solo se quedó a su lado en silencio, pero no miraba en dirección al bosque, sino al cielo, con ansia, como si quisiera salir volando de un momento a otro de la habitación, Harry vió por el rabillo del ojo como la muchacha estiraba su brazo, lo más que podía, para seguir una linea imaginaria en el oscuro cielo.

Qué haces?... – dijo Harry fijándose por primera vez en las centellantes estrellas.

Ssssh... – lo silenció la joven, como si temiera que las estrellas escaparan, luego unió con su dedo una, dos, tres, más estrellas... que formaban una cabeza alargada, un lomo, unas patas delgadas.

Es un thestral... – dijo Harry en un susurro, notando como las estrellas parecian brillar más intensamente cuando la joven las repasaba con la punta de su dedo.

Me gustan los thestrals – susurró, esta vez, Luna – me recuerdan a mi madre. – terminó con voz suave, limpia de cualquier rastro de tristeza.

Solo el ulular de alguna lechuza se escuchó después cerca de la Torre de Astronomía.

Porque su alma brilla con más fuerza que un millón de Soles

pero en su eterna obscuridad...

Si les ha gustado o si les ha dado asco por favor un review, todavía no se si continuarlo o no, así que ayúdenme!!! para cualquier comentario!!!, para cualquier critica constructiva!!!!! sólo hagan click en ese pequeño botoncito lila y háganme feliz!!!!

DewMew -


	2. Lavanda

Oa!

Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Por mandarme sus comentarios, de verdad son una fuente muy grande de motivación para continuar con este humilde fic.

Lamento haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizarlo, pero es que la Facultad me tiene loca! Y entre las tareas y mi chaparrito casi no tengo tiempo para ponerme a escribir con comodidad, pero bueno, aquí el segundo capi presente.

Chapter2: Lavanda

Harry despertó con una sonrisa, como hacia mucho no le sucedía. Aunque la noche anterior casi no habia podido dormir por miedo a que las pesadillas volvieran había algo que le presionaba el corazón y aceleraba sus latidos, no sabia exactamente qué, pero le causaba una sensación de henchida felicidad, que presentia, le daría un gran cambio a su vida. Se levantó, contemplando el dosel corrido de la cama de Ron, era aún temprano. Se dirigió al baño y luego de asearse y cambiarse decidió bajar a dar un paseo por las afueras del castillo, ya que aún no le apetecía desayunar.

Recorrió rápidamente los escalones, ignorando a la dama gorda que le reprochaba por despertarle tan temprano, llegó a las puertas gruesas del castillo y en cuanto salió de él una ráfaga de viento revolvió su, ya de por sí, desordenado cabello, cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de resignación, detestaba los dias ventosos, no se podía pasear con tranquilidad y si te quedabas sentado por mucho tiempo se te congelaba todo. Avanzó lento contra el viento hacia un claro dentro del boque prohibido que le gustaba visitar, casi nadie hiba nunca allí y cuando tenía tiempo libre, necesitaba pensar o desahogarse golpeando algo se dirigia a él, pero esa vez sería diferente, al dar la vuelta a un matorral escuchó un ruido e inmediatamente se escondió tras el espeso arbusto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, una figura negra encapuchada tenía a otra presionada contra un árbol, era tan grande que casi tapaba a la otra por completo, Harry no sabía exactamente que hacian ya que estaban a considerable distancia de él, por lo que se mantuvo escondido ahí un momento más aguzando la vista y el oido, pero solo le llegaban murmullos lejanos arrastrados por el viento, de repente la figura más grande se alejó de la otra y se mantuvo parada frente a ella, que seguía recostada contra el árbol, para después de un momento elevar una manos blancas hacia su cabeza y bajar su capucha, Harry pudo distinguir claramente un cabello rubio y una sonrisa de completa superioridad, que sin embargo, parecia querer ser sensual. "Imbécil¿a quién estará acosando ahora?" A Harry le imortaban ½ knut los quehaceres amorosos de Malfoy, pero eso no era motivo para que le permitiera adueñarse de SU lugar para pasar un "momento íntimo" con alguna Slytherin tonta, decidió que ya había visto suficiente, más tarde se las arreglaría con Malfoy, primero: por utilizar su lugar para sus "encuentros", segundo: por arruinarle tan temprano el día al tener que verle la cara y tercero por... bueno... por existir, sí simplemente eso "estúpido Malfoy".

Al regresar al castillo entró directamente al gran comedor, desvió la mirada inconcientemente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw pero rápidamente la volvió a la de Gryffindor donde se encontró con Ron y Hermione, ésta última le observaba con una extraña sonrisa, mientras su amigo lo miraba ligeramente señudo.

¿Qué?... ¿Que sucede?

Te vimos ayer Harry, mientras te hibas de la fiesta... acompañando a... – Hermione hizo una pausa para darle efecto – Luna. – terminó con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes.

Oh... – fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Harry, que no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, es decir, ni siquiera había salido junto a ella, sólo la había seguido porque... bueno porque... poooooorqué la había seguido, ni él mismo lo sabía. De pronto, unas manos sacudiéndolo con fuerza de los hombros lo volvieron a la realidad.

No puedes enamorarte de Lunática Loovegood, Harry, quiero decir, ella está... mal, loca de remate! está mentalmente transtornada en un grado exepcional! – de pronto Harry sintió como si hubieran insultado de la peor forma a uno de sus seres más queridos y sin importarle las miradas curiosas de varios de sus compañeros o la cara angustiada de Ron la furia se apoderó de él y de un tirón se deshizo del amarre del pelirrojo.

NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARLA ASÍ, ELLA ES MEJOR QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES EN MUCHAS COSAS, ACASO CREES QUE SOLO POR SER ALGO DIFERENTE AL RESTO ES MENOS PERSONA, ESTOY HARTO DE VER COMO LA HOSTIGAN, INSULTÁNDOLA A DONDE VA, COMO... COMO SI FUERA... COMO... A MI. – diciendo esto Harry se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta del gran comedor, de pronto se le había ido el apetito, para darle paso a un horrible ardor en su estómago, el cual empeoró cuando sintió la mirada celeste de Dumbledore en su nuca. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más tal vez se habría dado cuenta de otros ojos, unos azules soñadores que lo observaban irse.

Se referian a ella, estás segura?

Obviamente era por ella, yo lo oí muy claramente, dijeron "Lunática Loovegood", no puede ser otra. A menos que haya dos, pero eso ya sería demasiado para el mundo.

Tienes razón!

Las risitas burlonas de unas chicas de Huflepuff llegaban claramente a los oidos de Luna, para ella era normal, luego de muchos momentos humillantes había aprendido a ignorarlos, se había resignado y hecho la promesa de que aunque le pasaran una y mil veces, no cambiaria, seria firme en lo que creia y lo defendería. Caminaba a paso ligero por los corredores del segundo piso, quería llegar pronto a donde hiba, no podía hacerlo esperar.

Harry... te... sientes bien? – se oyo temblorosa la voz de Harmione en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que, vacía debido al primer partido de Quidittch, se sentia triste.

No, no me siento bien Hermione y si me lo preguntas me gustaría estar solo por un momento. – contestó Harry tajantemente, las palabras de su amigo insultando a Luna todavía resonaban en su cabeza, y eso, empeorado con la impotencia que le producía no poder jugar quidittch le causaban una furia terrible, la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que debería dedicarse primero a las clases de Oclumencia que le seguiría dictando Snape, antes que al quidittch.

Sé que la forma en que se expresó Ron no fue la adecuada, pero él no quiso ofender, estaba muy... sorprendido... Harry tu sabes que él te quiere... 

Disculpa Hermione, pero de verdad quisiera estar solo un momento. – dijo Harry mirando a la muchacha con franqueza en los ojos.- ella parecio entender y luego de asentir con la cabeza se levantó del lado del pelinegro, dirigiéndose a la puerta del retrato, pero antes de salir se paro un momento y volteó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

De cualquier forma, yo sí creo que ella merece una oportunidad. – y tras una última mirada de apoyo y una leve sonrisa Hermione atravezó la puerta dejando a Harry finalmente solo, este no terminaba de entender su propia reacción, reposo su mirada en el fuego que iluminaba tenuemente la sala, al cabo de un rato sus ganas de pensar desaparecieron, ya no queria entender lo que sentia, estaba harto de analizarlo todo sabiamente, mejor solo sentir... y si a sentir se limitaba lo primero que venia a su mente era una voz suave, una mano pequeña en su mejilla, tragó saliva muy fuerte, porqué eso le afectaba tanto?

Necesito dar un paseo. – concluyó.

Se oyeron unos pasitos fuera del aula un instante antes de que se abriera la gruesa puerta para revelar una figura pequeña y algo encorvada con capucha, la cual fue retirada al momento de entrar al amplio salon.

Las trajiste? – resonó una voz arrastrada.

Aqui están – contestó Luna sacando un atadito de flores de Lavanda de un bolso mullido que llevaba en la cintura, repartió el atadito entre sus manos, tomando unas pocas en la izquierda, ofreciéndole al joven frente a ella la mayoria.

Qué haces?.

Guardo flores para mi – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ya lo sé, pero de qué te sirven? Mañana estaran marchitas y no servirán para nada.

Mañana, tienes razón. – la rubia abrio mucho los ojos – mañana... pero hoy se ven hermosas y llevan perfume. – terminó acercándolas a su nariz para percibir el delicado aroma. El muchacho la admiraba señudo como si intentara descifrar el enigma más intrigante de la historia.

Harry llevaba reviviendo su último encuentro con Luna ya más de un par de horas y aunque los pies ya le dolian de tanto andar, se rehusaba a volver a la torre Gryffindor, seguramente el partido ya habia terminado y francamente no le interesaba mucho conocer el resultado ni hablar con los jugadores de su equipo, especialmente con Ron, daba la vuela en un pasillo tan metido en esta idea que no se fijó ni en el rostro de la muchacha conquien chocó, sino hasta que se recolocó los lentes y el corazón se le cayó a los pies, de pronto se le empezó a dificultar la respiración y sus manos comenzaron a sudar ante la imagen de una distraida Luna.

Te ocurre algo? No te ves muy bien – apuntó la jovencita intentando acercarse al Gryffindor que trató vanamente calmar un poco su respiración, lo cual dio por perdido cuando Luna se terminó de acercar a él y extendió su mano al cabello azabache en su cabeza; la chica parándose en puntas de pié fue acomodando, en lo posible, el desordenado cabello. Harry estaba a punto de retomar el control total de su cuerpo cuando un olor delicado como de lavanda llegó a su nariz causando que se sintiera nuevamente alterado, tragó saliva como habia hecho antes en su sala común y sintió lo que era sin lugar a dudas un calor totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes que le subio del pecho a la cabeza; para cuando Luna dejó de empinarse para verlo a los ojos, Harry ya mordia su labio inferior en una auténtica expresion de nerviosismo absoluto que sin embargo Luna pareció no notar.

Llevo prisa, si algun profesor me encuentra fuera de mi Torre...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – especialmente ese Snape, no he llevado clase con él pero por lo que tengo de experiencia no creo que sea muy indulgente, además ya tengo sueño. – agregó la Ravenclaw con un gran bostezo.- Buenas noches, Harry. – terminó Luna dejando a Harry más avergonzado, atemorizado, nervioso y ansioso de lo que hubiera estado jamás.

* * *

Qué les parecio? Les gustó? No les convencio la historia? Creen q ya lo malogré? Déjenme un review con sus comentarios aunq sea d tres palabritas y los adoraré por el resto de mi existencia, sip? )

Ahora sip! Respuesta a los reviews anteriores:

Nuevamente gracias a todos los q se tomaron un segundito de su importantisimo tiempo pa dejarle a esta humilde e insignificante servidora un pequeño comentario, GRACIAS!

ASUMI-CHAN: ya psss aqui ta la segunda parte pa q no me masacres! De verdad siento haberme tardado tanto pero prometo q los siguientes capis los subire con mucha más frecuencia, gracias por lo de relindo!

Lobo-solo: De verdad cuando pense por primera vez en crear este fic el presentar a una Luna real como la describia el libro se me hizo dificil, no sabia si esta Luna agradaria a los lectores, me encanta q t haya gustado )

Letysan: Gracias! Me alegro d q t haya parecido lindo! Y sip, bueno algo asi empezamos mi chaparrito y yo, solo q él fue el q salio de repente y yo la q lo siguio ;)

Karina-chan: D gracias! Q bueno q t haya gustado tanto, aqui ya ta la continuacion pa ti!

Thalos: claro q las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas! La verdad es q no he hecho muchos fics y por eso no se bien en q formato subirlos, antes lo subi en RTF pero aparecio sin guiones en las conversaciones XD ahora voy a probar en Word a ver si sale bien. Me agrada muchísimo q t haya parecido buena la historia a pesar de esas fallitas P


End file.
